


A Reaper's Marriage Proposal

by LightBlueColor



Category: Hololive, holoMyth, hololive English
Genre: F/F, I love these two very much, Marriage Proposal, Modern AU, Oneshot, Takamori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBlueColor/pseuds/LightBlueColor
Summary: Kiara is about to leave  Japan meaning her and Calli, her girlfriend will have to maintain a long distance relationship. But something unexpected happens at the airport.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	A Reaper's Marriage Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I SPENT A LONG TIME WORKING ON THIS HAHA, but it's to prep me for my Takamori highschool au series which will probably be next month with Okakoro a week after hehhh anyways again thanks to my girlfriend for helping me with this and supporting my writing.

Calli awoke in a cold sweat, her head throbbing with pain and her whole entire body aching. She didn’t get much sleep, despite sleeping in the same bed with her girlfriend. She felt uncomfortable and she knew exactly why. Today was the day Kiara left Japan to go back to her home country, the two would have to maintain a long distance relationship for a while. Calli sighed as she got up from the bed, she put on a white t-shirt that was on the floor. Not bothering to change into something new for the day. Before she left the bedroom she looked back at Kiara, she was sleeping peacefully..it was a really precious sight. She walked back to the bed and kissed Kiara’s cheek but after she pulled away she felt a sting in her heart, once Kiara left there would be no more cuddling or kissing. Calli shook off the feeling knowing Kiara would feel bad making Calli so devastated. She left the bedroom and decided to attempt to make breakfast, she isn’t the best cook or good by any means. She wanted to make something special for Kiara before she left. Calli decided to make Kiara pancakes and waffles for breakfast. She had never gotten a clear answer from Kiara over what she preferred so she might as well just make both. She spent about 30 minutes doing this, trying to get everything perfect for when her Kusotori wakes up. She placed the plates of food on the table and stared at them “I think..she’ll like them!” Calli told herself confidently. She noticed Kiara was yet to wake up, she rather not force her up since she needed the rest. 

The two have been together for 2 years now. Calli sat down and hummed quietly, all she could hear was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Time felt slow, especially when overthinking about everything. She heard the bedroom door creek open and she jolted up from the seat "Ah! Morning Kusotori." Kiara yawned and rubbed her eyes "Morning...I hope it's fine if I borrowed your clothes." Calli's face turned red, even if they've been together for a long time she still felt flustered by such things. "Don't worry about it. Just make sure to change before your trip." Calli said, trying to keep her cool. Kiara giggled and gave Calli a soft smile "It's okay to be shy about it!" Calli looked away, her face bright red: "I MADE YOU BREAKFAST!" She said out loud trying to change the topic. 

Kiara looked over to the table and her eyes lit up. She was proud of Calli for making breakfast, it was always her doing the cooking so Calli doing this meant a lot to her. She kissed Calli's lips and gave her head a pat "Thank you, Calli." Calli didn't respond but gave her a smile, that was enough for Kiara to know she was happy. Kiara took a bite of the food, it wasn't the best but Kiara still enjoyed it due to it being from Calli. "It's good!" Calli sighed in relief, she was scared that Kiara would despise it. After Kiara had finished, Calli insisted on cleaning up the kitchen and table to let Kiara rest. "Noo! Let's do it together, like always!" Calli shook her head "No. I rather you rest up for your trip. I'll do it, Kusotori." Kiara frowned and crossed her arms, she was trying to make Calli feel bad by acting like she was about to cry. This time Calli wouldn't fall for it. "I'll clean it up." Kiara was about to argue back "It's my mess, let me clean it." Kiara smirked as soon as Calli said that, Calli looked confused. 

"You never cleaned me up!" Kiara said, winking. 

"OH MY GOD- S-SHUT UP! LET'S JUST CLEAN TOGETHER!?" 

Kiara had won.

\-------------- 

Calli watched the fish swimming in the bowl, it was the pet fish Gura had given them a while back. His name was Cracker, it was the name Kiara gave the little goldfish. He swam happily in contrast to Calli's frowning. She thought of Kiara leaving, they only had an hour or two until Kiara was to leave. They spent most of the day speaking to each other and doing things together, Calli went into the bedroom and stretched "Got everything pac-" her voice cut off as she noticed Kiara was changing into clothes "MY BAD- I'LL GO!" Kiara giggled and shook her head "No! It's fine, don't worry! You can sit on the bed." Calli got nervous and nodded slowly, she looked down at her lap. It felt like a magnet was pulling to make her look up, she sighed. "And done!" Kiara said happily, she looked at the time "Geez..already an hour until I got to go." Calli didn't look up, she was lost in her thoughts. She was scared of letting Kiara go. "Calli? Are you o-" before Kiara could say anything, she felt her back against the wall. Calli was in front of her, she had her pinned to the wall. The couple's eyes were locked to each other, Kiara's face red. "C-Calli! Haha I remember you doing this..before we dated and Watson teased us..and-mmph.." Calli had kissed Kiara's lips. The two passionately kissed each other for what seemed hours but it was only for a couple minutes. Calli pulled away and smiled, she sighed and tried not to cry "Have a good trip, Kiara." 

Kiara raised her eyebrow in confusion "You aren't coming with me..?" Calli frowned and nodded "If I went, it would hurt." Kiara didn't know what to say, she felt distressed. Calli and her spent so much time saving up for this and Calli would tell her "Kusotori has to do what's best for Kusotori." Was all of that a lie to hide her true feelings? The two stayed silent. 

"Okay Calli, whatever you say." 

\----------------  
Kiara had left five minutes ago, Calli took a chug of her wine and listened to the rain drops. She couldn't let Kiara go like this, she never properly said goodbye. She got up from the bed "I..I have to tell her." Without grabbing a coat, she ran off. She felt the raindrops hit her, she almost tripped a couple times on her way to her beloved. 

And in her hand was a box that contained a silver ring. 

Calli ran faster and faster, looking at her watch multiple times hoping Kiara hadn't already got onto the plane. 

Finally, she made it to the airport. She grabbed her breath and looked around to try to find her girlfriend. There she was! She ran towards her yelling her name "KIARA! HOLD ON, WAIT!" Kiara heard a familiar voice and she turned around. Calli's hair was messy, she was all soaked from the rain and her eyes looked tired. She tilted her head "Calli..why did you come?" Calli took a deep breath and looked Kiara in the eyes, many people stopped to watch in confusion. They were curious about what the couple was doing. Calli pulled out the box and got onto her knees. She opened the box to reveal the ring. 

"Kiara, will you marry me?" 

Shock went through Kiara and she began to shake. Her face was all red and she felt embarrassment as people watched the two. She could only hear her heart pounding along with Calli's. Was she going to choose this or Calli? 

The answer was obvious. 

"Yes..I will marry you."


End file.
